Pretty Woman
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Song Aioria & Marin...


Pretty Woman

Pretty woman walking down the street 

**Pretty woman the kind I like to meet**

**Pretty woman, I don't beieve you**

**You're not the truth**

**Linda mulher, caminhando pela rua**

**Linda mulher, do tipo que quero conhecer**

**Linda mulher, eu não acredito que voc**

**Que você não é verdadeira**

Sim, eu me lembro da 1ª vez em que a vi...Ela era uma jovem japonesa de belas curvas, naquela época ela devia ter uns 15 anos e eu uns 18...Mas que bela mulher, eu pude ouvi-la falando com Seiya, o concorrente para a armadura de Pégaso e desde então passei a observa-la de longe, em seus treinamentos...

Eu queria ver quem era a mulher por trás daquela mascara, queria toca-la, queria gritar em alto e bom som: OLHA PRA MIM!!!!!!!!Mas acho que eu era meio paranóico naquela idade...

Meu Zeus, toda a vez que eu a via perdia o fôlego...Ela era linda de mais, nunca vou me esquecer de quando nos esbarramos no Coliseu...A bela amazona de Águia...

Águia – Desculpe...

Aioria – Não a culpa é minha...Você é a amazona de Águia, não é?

Águia – Sim, meu nome é Marin.Você viu um garoto de cabelos rebeldes que veio do Japão?

Aioria – Vi sim, ele correu para aquele lado...

Que belo nome...Marin, eu somente pensava nela, Marin...Marin, Marin, esse nome não saia da minha cabeça.Eu precisava vê-la novamente, tinha que saber como ela estava...Aquilo me consumia aos poucos, sempre a encontrava e sempre conversávamos, o pequeno Seiya parecia ter uma admiração muito grande pela amazona...

Aioria – Ele gosta muito de você, não é?

Marin – Sim, mas ele me disse que queria ser um cavaleiro poderoso e justo como você...

Pude perceber que ela estava sorrindo para mim por trás daquela mascara...Mais tarde Seiya comprou briga com os cavaleiros de Prata e Marin foi ajuda-lo, quando cheguei lá alguns cavaleiros batiam em Seiya e Marin estava parada imóvel...

Aioria – O que aconteceu Marin?

Marin – Não posso me mexer...Salve Seiya...

Quando olhei para o braço dela entendi o porque...Havia um dardo no braço dela, provavelmente estaria envenenado...

Aioria – Calma Marin, voltarei para ajuda-la...****

**No-one could look as good as you**

**Pretty woman, won't you pardon me**

**Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see**

**Pretty woman, that you look lovely as can be**

**Ninguém fica tão bem quanto voc**

**Linda mulher, você me desculpa**

**Linda mulher, eu não pude evitar Ter visto**

**Linda mulher, que você é adorável demais**

Derrotei aquelas tentativas de cavaleiros e fui ajudar Marin...

Marin – Não precisa se preocupar, é veneno paralisante...

Nessa altura do campeonato eu já tinha entendido o que acontecia, os outros cavaleiros de prata implicavam com Seiya por ele ser japonês e indiretamente implicavam com Marin também...Eu não queria vê-la sofrer, peguei-a no colo e a carreguei com Seiya em meus calcanhares.

Seiya – A Marin vai ficar bem?

Aioria – Vai sim Seiya, não se preocupe...

Seiya – Você vai cuidar dela Aioria?

Aioria – Sim...Pelo menos hoje sim, caso ela não melhorar eu te ensinarei como fazer o antídoto...

Seiya – Certo...

O resto daquele dia eu passei ao lado de Marin, ela estava mal...Mas mandou Seiya treinar mesmo assim, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser vê-la se recuperar aos poucos...Era uma tortura para mim vê-la, toca-la, mas não poder beija-la e nem mesmo abraça-la...

Logo Marin estava melhor, ela continuou a treinar Seiya e eu continuei a observa-la de longe...O tempo se passou e esses sentimentos amadureceram...

Nunca disse a ela o que eu sentia, eu tinha receio de perder a amizade daquela mulher...Tinha receio de não poder mais vê-la...

Mas em um dia quando fui visitá-la eu encontrei com Seiya e ele me disse que ela estava em casa e que ele fora treinar sozinho...Fui até a pequena moradia de Marin e a encontrei lá dentro e, por Zeus, ela estava sem máscara...

Fiquei fascinado pelo rosto, os olhos, o nariz e ,principalmente, pelos lábios da amazona...Ela pareceu me notar...E rapidamente pôs a máscara.****

**Are you lonely just like me**

**Pretty woman, stop awhile**

**Pretty woman, talk awhile**

**Pretty woman, give your smile to me**

**Você está sozinha como eu**

**Linda mulher, pare um pouco**

**Linda mulher, fale um pouco**

**Linda mulher, dê seu sorriso para mim**

Marin – Aioria...

Aioria – Marin, me perdoe eu...

Não pude terminar de falar, Marin me deu um tapa.Mesmo com a máscara ela parecia furiosa...

Marin – SAIA DAQUI!!!!!!!!

Aioria – Não até você ouvir o que eu tenho para falar...

Marin – Eu não quero ouvir, eu te odeio Aioria!EU TE ODEIO!!!!!!

Aquelas palavras foram para mim como milhares de facas atravessando o meu corpo, fiquei chocado, senti algumas lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos, mas percebi que Marin também chorava...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e tirou a mascara, seus olhos azuis estavam repletos de tristeza...Senti vontade de abraça-la, de pedir desculpas por ter sido tão inconveniente, mas fiquei ali parado, vendo ela vir em minha direção e me abraçar...

Aquilo foi um choque...Meu cérebro não raciocinava direito e simplesmente não movi um músculo e Marin deve ter aceitado aquilo como uma rejeição...

Marin – Vá embora Aioria...Saia da minha vida agora!!!!

Eu sai e ouvi o choro dela, eu sabia que devia ter abraçado-a, beijado-a, matado a vontade que sempre me consumiu tão intensamente...

Anos se passaram, eu treinei mais para esquece-la, mas não o consegui...Ela já fazia parte de meu coração, toda a vez que a encontrava eu notava que ela crescia e se desenvolvia.

No dia em que Seiya ia embora eu sabia que Marin iria ficar muito triste e por isso tentei pedir desculpas, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou.Mais tarde naquele mesmo mês ela foi atacada por Shina e os cavaleiros de prata.Eu os impedi e os laço de amizade entre mim e Marin foi restaurada...

Estamos sempre juntos agora e nós agíamos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Seiya voltou ao santuário, Marin fugiu para ajudar e foi considerada traidora...Assim como meu irmão Aioros...

**Pretty woman, yeaah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Pretty woman, look my way**

**Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me**

**'Cause I need you I'll treat you right**

**Linda mulher, sim, sim, sim, sim**

**Linda mulher, olha para onde estou**

**Linda mulher, diga que vai ficar comigo**

**Pois preciso de você e te tratarei bem**

Depois que Athena retomou o poder no santuário e Ares foi derrotado descobri que Marin tinha um segredo...

Marin – Eu tenho um irmão...

Aioria – Irmão?

Marin – Sim, ele queria se tornar cavaleiro e por isso vim para cá, para procura-lo...

Aioria – Irei ajuda-la Marin...Eu te prometo...

Todos diziam que Seiya era irmão de Marin, mas se isso realmente fosse verdade, como Marin conseguiu a armadura, afinal, Seiya demorou alguns dias para chegar...

Essa pergunta ficou na minha cabeça...Mas algum tempo depois o santuário foi atacado e Aldebaran ficou feriado, Marin foi ajuda-lo e logo partiu para socorrer os cavaleiros de bronze...

Ás vezes eu tinha ciúme do carinho de Marin por Seiya...Eu queria que ela prestasse atenção aos meus sentimentos e quem sabe os correspondesse...

Mais uma vez ela retornou machucada e cansada e mais uma vez eu a ajudei, porém desta vez eu não podia deixa-la escapar pelos meus dedos...

Enquanto enfaixava seu braço e tirei a mascara que cobria sua face, ela tinha crescido muito, estava tão bela quanto eu me lembro...Ela ficou vermelha, não decifrei se era de raiva ou de vergonha, mas aquilo pouco me importou na hora...

Eu a puxei e pousei meus lábios nos dela...Senti ela amolecer em meus braços e enlaçar-me o pescoço, aprofundando o beijo...

Eu não me cabia em mim de tanta felicidade...Ela me amava também, não por obrigação, mas porque sentia realmente amor por mim...

**Come to me, baby**

**Be mine tonight**

**Pretty woman, don't walk on by**

**Pretty woman, don't walk away**

**Venha para mim, meu bem**

**Seja minha esta noite**

**Linda mulher, não passe por mim**

**Linda mulher, não vá embora**

Começamos a namorar...Eu estava muito feliz, apesar das lutas que nós, cavaleiros, sempre nos envolvíamos por Athena, eu estava muito feliz..

Muitas vezes eu me pegava pensando em coisas obscenas que poderiam acontecer entre mim e Marin e acreditem, eu me castigava mentalmente pelos meus pensamentos...

Nosso relacionamento estava cada vez mais intenso e em uma tarde eu e Marin estávamos na casa de leão, e foi nesse dia em que eu me descontrolei...

Eu a beijei ferozmente e a levei para minha cama...Não poderei esquecer do cheiro dela e nem de seu belo corpo...Ela era perfeita...

Eu a queria muito, eu queria que ela fosse minha eternamente...Beijei todo o seu belo corpo e ela, no entanto, parecia assustada, mas não fez objeções...

Ela me tocava com delicadeza e seu olhar penetrava-me a alma, quando eu a fiz minha ela soltou um pequeno gemido, mas foi só...

Com ela aninhada em meus braços eu a fitei...Era angelical, sua face, seus cabelos, tudo nela era místico...E notei que ela sorria, sorria de maneira doce e cristalina...

Quando acordei de manhã ela estava ainda em meus braços e me olhava apaixonadamente...

Marin – Aioria...Você acha que Athena irá permitir nosso relacionamento?

Aioria – Claro que sim Marin, Athena ama seus cavaleiros e tem um coração humano, ela irá entender...

**Hey, O.K.**

**If that's the way it must be, O.K.**

**I guess I'll go on home, it's late**

**There'll be tomorrow night, but wait**

**Hey, O. K.**

**Se é assim que tem que ser, O. K.**

**Eu acho que vou para casa, está tarde**

**Amanhã a noite tem mais, mas espere**

Bem..E aqui estou eu...Prestes a morrer e pensando na única mulher que já mexeu comigo...Não me arrependo de ter vivido esse curto tempo com Marin, mas me arrependo de não ter dito antes o quanto eu a amo...

Sei que Athena poderá nos ressuscitar, mas mesmo assim quero morrer agora pensando nela e me lembrar de seu rosto, seu cheiro, sua pele e de sua maneira de pensar...

Ela é uma garota...Ou melhor...Uma mulher incrível...Ela é Marin, amazona de Prata de Águia e meu eterno e verdadeiro amor...

What do I see is she walking back to me 

**Yeah, she's walking to me**

**O que vejo é ela voltando para mim**

**Sim, ela está caminhando em minha direção...**

N/A: Olá!!!!!!!!!Nossa...Meio trágico não????Bem...Eu fiz essa pequena song para Mari Marin(Mari...Amo as suas fics e a minha favorita é "O Leão e a Águia" porque foi uma das primeira fics que eu li!!!!- )e minha querida amiga Melina...(Me, cumpri o que prometi...Tá aí a song que eu ia escrever e tava te enrolando!!!!XDDD)

Espero Rewiews!!!!!Beijuzzzzz...(Estou pensando sinceramente em fazer uma continuação...)


End file.
